Dangerous Love
by Midnight Postgirl
Summary: “Di sini selalu ada dirimu, Yuu-chan…” Nafas Kanda memburu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan sepertinya wajahnya agak memerah. Baru kali ini, Yuu Kanda benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh sebuah benda asing yang baru dikenalnya, fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Mind

Fic ini terinspirasi dari mini drama Dangerous Love dan TVXQ. Aku ga tahan pengen bikin fic dari drama ini. Semoga readers suka.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man, Dangerous Love, TVXQ, maupun Tokyo Dome bukan punyaku. Semuanya bukan punyaku!

Warning: AU, mengandung shounen-ai (mungkin) dan sangat OOC (terutama Kanda), beberapa OC (yang cuma numpang lewat).

Keterangan:

"Talk"

'Mind'

Di antara **oOoOoOo** dan bagian yang diketik Italic itu khayalan.

* * *

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Mind  
**

**.**

**.**

Gray-Man, boyband yang kini sedang naik daun. Dengan para anggota yang bisa dibilang memiliki kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata, mereka sanggup menggebrak dunia entertainment dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai mereka bisa dikenal oleh hampir seluruh penduduk Asia, khususnya Jepang. Lavi, Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk dan Madarao adalah para lelaki tampan yang terjebak dalam lingkaran popularitas karena menjadi anggota Gray-Man. Tapi mereka juga tidak hanya menjual wajah, mereka pun diberkahi Tuhan dengan suara yang luar biasa indah dan talenta berakting yang memukau. Hm, rasanya semua kelebihan yang mereka miliki cukup untuk membuat para wanita, mulai dari usia balita sampai manula menjerit dan meneriakkan nama mereka. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi semua itu memang benar adanya. Kalau tidak percaya, bisa dipastikan sendiri seperti apa keadaan mereka saat ini.

"KYAAA!!! Kanda-sama! I love you!"

"Allen, lihat ke sini dong, Manis!"

"Oh… Hari ini pun Tyki tetap menawan! Aku makin cinta."

"Hoi, Tyki-pon itu milikku!"

"Bukan! Tapi milikku!"

"Kalian ini memperebutkan Tyki aja. Ya udah. Kalau gitu Madarao jadi milikku. KYAAA!!! Madarao!"

"Itu! Kalian lihat nggak? Hari ini Lavi-sama pakai syal warna ungu, padahal kan biasanya oranye. Catat itu! Siapa tahu bisa jadi topik hangat."

Begitulah. Teriakan, pujian, bahkan gunjingan terus mengalir dari bibir fans Gray-Man yang tak pernah lelah membuang suara mereka demi sang idola. Bahkan mereka rela berdesak-desakkan demi melihat pujaan mereka secara langsung atau mengulurkan tangan mereka, mencoba menggapai anggota Gray-Man favorit mereka dari balik garis batas fans dan bodyguard berbadan besar yang selalu menjaga anggota Gray-Man dari tindakan tidak diinginkan yang mungkin akan dilakukan fans.

Seperti saat ini, begitu Gray-Man selesai melakukan konser di Tokyo Dome, ribuan fans sudah menunggu mereka di luar. Dan lagi-lagi teriakan para fans sampai di telinga anggota Gray-Man, mengiringi langkah anggota Gray-Man ke mobil Van mereka untuk meninggalkan Tokyo Dome.

Lavi, sang leader, membalas teriakan fansnya dengan senyum manis dan lambaian tangan yang mampu membuat fansnya jatuh pingsan. Begitu juga dengan Allen. Anggota termuda Gray-Man itu tersenyum pada fansnya. Sementara itu Tyki sedang menyempatkan diri untuk berpose di depan kamera para fansnya. Madarao tak bereaksi pada jeritan-jeritan itu, hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Kanda memakai kacamata hitam dan melipat tangannya, berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa memandang fansnya.

Sesaat sebelum bodyguard membuka pintu Van, seorang gadis kecil menghampiri para anggota Gray-Man. Tangan kanannya memeluk kumpulan kertas-kertas. Entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu menerobos barisan bodyguard yang melindungi anggota Gray-Man. Mata si gadis berkilat saat memandang Kanda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Baru saja seorang bodyguard hendak membentak dan mengusir si gadis berkucir dua itu, tapi Lavi sudah mencegahnya. "Biarkan saja," kata Lavi sambil tersenyum pada si gadis. "Anak manis, ada perlu sama kami?" lanjutnya.

Pandangan anak bermata cokelat itu tak lepas dari Kanda. Sedangkan Kanda yang merasa diperhatikan lama-kelamaan mulai risih juga. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan balik memandang si gadis dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mau apa? Kami sudah mau pergi," kata Kanda sinis.

Si gadis tersentak, tapi ia malah tersenyum polos. Ia menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Kanda, tapi Kanda diam.

"Ambil, Kanda! Dia memberikan itu padamu," ucap Tyki.

"Buat apa? Aku nggak butuh kertas-kertas itu!"

"Ayolah, Kanda… Kasihan anak kecil itu kan?" Allen berkata sembari tersenyum jahil pada Kanda.

"Nggak!" Kanda teguh pada pendiriannya.

Madarao melayangkan death glare pada Kanda agar Kanda mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang diberikan si gadis kecil, jadi mereka bisa secepatnya pergi dari tempat yang menyesakkan itu. Tapi death glare Madarao sama sekali tak mempan pada Yuu Kanda.

"Che!"

"Yuu-chan…" Lavi menggunakan puppy eyes attack sebagai cara terakhir agar Kanda mau mengambil kertas-kertas itu.

Kanda memandang Lavi dengan tatapan ingin muntah dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mengambil kumpulan kertas yang disodorkan anak kecil tadi. Diikuti dengan cahaya dari kamera yang mengabadikan momen serah terima hadiah antara Kanda, yang tak pernah mau menerima hadiah dari fans, dengan seorang gadis kecil.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu?" Kanda memalingkan wajahnya ke arah paparazzi yang langsung kabur, sementara para fans terus berteriak dan bertepuk tangan untuk Kanda dan si gadis kecil. Kanda menggeram kesal, Lavi, Allen dan Tyki terkekeh, Madarao tetap tak berekspresi, sedangkan anak kecil itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Kanda-sama, terima hadiah dariku juga!" teriak seorang fans.

"Aku punya hadiah yang lebih bagus dari itu!" balas fans lain.

Demi menghindari teriakan fans yang makin menggila, akhirnya para anggota Gray-Man masuk ke Van silver yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat pemotretan selanjutnya.

* * *

Di dalam Van, Kanda hanya diam sambil memandang kumpulan kertasnya. Bagian depan dan belakang kumpulan kertas putih itu kosong. Kanda masih belum tahu dan enggan mengetahui apa isi halaman selanjutnya dari kertas-kertas itu. Sempat terbesit di otaknya untuk membuang atau membakarnya di perapian nanti.

"Kamu ngelamun, eh?" tanya Lavi yang duduk di sebelah Kanda. Tangannya melambai di depan wajah Kanda, membuat pria Jepang di sampingnya itu tersentak.

"Nggak!" Kanda menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Kamu dari tadi diem aja, lalu ngeliatin kertas-kertas itu terus. Apa itu namanya 'nggak ngelamun'? Mukamu udah kayak anak cewek yang habis dikasih hadiah sama pacarnya aja."

"Apa? Mau mati, ya?" Kanda mengeluarkan Mugen, katana kesayangannya yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggamannya.

"Nggak, kok. Anggep aja aku nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa."

Sunyi lagi. Hanya terdengan sayup-sayup suara Komui sang fotografer yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Leverrier, manager Gray-Man, tentang pemotretan yang akan dilakukan anggota Gray-Man. Sementara Allen tampak masih sibuk dengan kue-kue yang diberikan Miranda, salah satu staf yang mengurus keperluan anggota Gray-Man. Sementara Tyki, sudah tertidur lelap, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Wajar, kegiatan mereka hari ini benar-benar padat. Sejak pagi mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk konser di Tokyo Dome. Lalu sekarang mereka harus menuju ke tempat pemotretan yang sudah dijadwalkan. Jadi bintang besar ternyata tak semudah yang orang bayangkan. Butuh kerja keras dan perjuangan untuk mencapai kesuksesan. Walau mereka kelelahan, mereka akan tetap berjuang, demi memuaskan para fans mereka, demi teriakan dan senyum fans yang sudah membuat mereka berjaya di dunia entertainment, juga demi masa depan mereka sendiri.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam mereka lalui dengan duduk di dalam Van, akhirnya mereka bisa menghirup angin malam musim gugur yang menyegarkan. Mereka melihat penginapan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sebuah bangunan bergaya minimalis, namun tampak putih bersih dan asri. Lokasinya yang jauh dari jalan raya dan keramaian membuat penginapan itu tampak lebih nyaman dihuni daripada apartemen mereka. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya penginapan itulah bangunan yang berdiri di daerah itu, berdiri kokoh berdampingan dengan pohon ek dan cemara.

"Aku suka tempat ini," gumam Tyki sambil menguap. Rasa kantuk belum mau pergi meninggalkannya padahal ia sudah tidur lebih dari lima jam.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Lelanee berseru sambil berlari menghampiri mereka. Salah satu staf pemotretan Gray-Man itu menampakkan senyum termanisnya di hadapan para anggota Gray-Man.

"Lena-chan! Kamu pasti kesepian karena nggak ada kakak, kan? Tapi kamu nggak usah khawatir, sekarang kakak udah bersamamu," ucap Komui dengan mata berbinar.

"Bisa nggak acara temu kangennya diundur sampai besok? Aku benar-benar butuh tidur," kata Allen yang sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kalian tidur! Besok pagi-pagi pemotretannya dimulai, jangan sampai kalian tidak terlihat menggairahkan saat difoto nanti!" Leverrier mulai memberi perintah dengan nada suara menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, keempat anggota Gray-Man berjalan memasuki penginapan. Empat? Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal.

"Lavi mana?" Allen yang pertama menyadari bahwa dari tadi Lavi tidak bersama mereka. Matanya beredar untuk menemukan sosok sang leader di antara kepekatan gelap malam.

"Baka Usagi masih ada di dalam Van. Katanya ada yang mau dilakukan dulu. Sebentar lagi juga nyusul," kata Kanda yang juga menyadari sesuatu yang biasa bersamanya, kini tak ada di sampingnya.

'Sial! Aku lupa bawa Mugen.'

"Apa nggak apa-apa kalau Lavi ditinggal sendirian?" Lenalee mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya.

"Biar kususul. Sekalian mengambil Mugen yang tertinggal," ujar Kanda sambil berjalan ke arah Van.

Kanda membuka pintu Van dan mendapati Lavi masih duduk di jok Van membelakanginya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, ada yang tidak beres dengan Lavi hari ini. Tanpa buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia langsung duduk di sisi lain jok Van dan mulai mencari Mugen. Lavi yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ngapain masih di sini?" Kanda bertanya sambil sibuk mencari Mugen di bawah jok.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Err… Kanda, kamu udah lihat isi kumpulan kertas dari fansmu tadi? Coba lihat, deh! Ini bagus lho!" Lavi berkata sembari menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya pada Kanda. Perhatian Kanda teralih pada kumpulan kertas itu. Sesungguhnya Kanda tidak terlalu peduli, tapi begitu melihat Lavi yang tampak semangat menunjukkan kumpulan kertas itu padanya, ia jadi penasaran. "Ini namanya fanfic."

"Fanfic?" Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia meraih kumpulan kertas yang tadi Lavi bilang bernama fanfic itu dari tangan putih Lavi. Lavi tersenyum jahil.

"Ini cerita yang dibuat fans kita."

"Apanya yang menarik?"

"Fanfic ini ceritanya menarik. Di fanfic ini, diceritakan kalau kita, aku dan kamu…" Lavi menggantung ucapannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kanda dan berbisik, "…pacaran."

Kanda kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar dan berekspresi seperti apa. Terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bisa-bisanya para fans mereka berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari teman. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mesra. Malah di muka umum Kanda menunjukkan kalau dia tidak menyukai Lavi dengan sikap dan tatapan dingin yang ia tujukan pada Lavi. Entah seberapa besar imajinasi para fansnya sampai mereka bisa mengarang cerita tentang hubungan mereka. Apalagi mengingat mereka yang sama-sama laki-laki. Hampir tidak masuk akal bila hubungan mereka dikategorikan dalam hubungan percintaan.

"Ehm, kalau kamu masih mau di sini, kutinggal ya? Aku mau tidur," Lavi membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan beranjak keluar dengan senyum simpul di ujung bibirnya.

Kanda sadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara pintu Van yang ditutup oleh Lavi. Ia membuka halaman-halaman fanfic itu, membacanya dengan cepat sampai ia menemukan sebuah paragraf yang menurutnya aneh. Ia membaca paragraf itu di dalam hatinya.

'Perlahan Lavi menahan tubuh Kanda dengan tangan kekarnya hingga Kanda terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan dinding putih, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Kini mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Dan akhirnya Lavi mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya pada Kanda, orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu.'

Setelah membaca paragraf itu, pikiran Kanda berkelana, membayangkan seandainya hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

**oOoOoOo**

_Lavi menahan tubuh Kanda, hingga kini Kanda terhimpit oleh tubuhnya dan dinding. Nafas keduanya memburu, detakan jantung keduanya pun terasa lebih cepat. Mata Lavi terus mengejar bola mata milik Kanda yang tak mau memandangnya secara langsung._

"_Yuu-chan, tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa perasaanku tulus padamu? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," ucap Lavi lembut. Suara baritone-nya menggetarkan hati Kanda, membuat pria berambut gelap panjang itu terhenyak. Matanya tak lagi lari dari tatapan Lavi, Kanda balik mengunci mata emerald Lavi dalam keindahan permata hitamnya, tapi ia masih tak bisa berkata apa pun._

_Lavi menggenggam tangan kanan Kanda dan membawa tangan putih pucat itu ke dada kirinya. Kini Kanda bisa merasakan jantung Lavi berdetak seirama dengan detakan jantungnya._

"_Di sini selalu ada dirimu, Yuu-chan…" Lavi benar-benar berhasil meyakinkan Kanda bahwa cintanya sungguh-sungguh dan tulus hanya untuk Kanda seorang. Kanda hanya membalas perasaan Lavi dengan pelukan hangat, tapi Lavi sudah mengerti bahwa Kanda pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya._

**oOoOoOo  
**

"Nggak!!! Hal itu nggak mungkin terjadi! Aku mikir apa, sih?" Kanda berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu Van terbuka dengan kasar. Dan tampaklah pemilik kepala merah yang baru saja dipikirkan Kanda. "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Aku tadi dengar kamu teriak," tanya Lavi khawatir. Kanda yang terkejut langsung menatap Lavi, dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

"Nggak! Pergi sana!" Kanda menjawab dengan kasar sambil membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Lavi kebingungan dengan sikap Kanda, tapi ia bisa mengerti. Kanda memang orang yang susah ditebak. Ia hanya memberikan cengiran dan berkata, "Oke, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kamu tidur. Kayaknya kamu perlu tidur. Aku masuk duluan ya?" Lavi menutup pintu Van, meninggalkan Kanda seorang diri lagi.

Setelah Lavi pergi, perkataan manis Lavi dalam khayalannya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"_Di sini selalu ada dirimu, Yuu-chan…"_

Nafas Kanda memburu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan sepertinya wajahnya agak memerah. Baru kali ini, Yuu Kanda benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh sebuah benda asing yang baru dikenalnya, fanfic.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap Author:**

Kanda OOC banget ya??? Ya sudahlah, aku minta maaf kalo terjadi ke-OOC-an yang luar biasa *digetok panci*

Ada yang inget Madarao? Dia bukan OC lho! Oke, ada temenku yang nanya kenapa aku pake Madarao, padahal dia ga eksis *ditampol*. Ehm, alasan pertama; Madarao itu memenuhi kriteria untuk jadi pemeran cowok-cowok anggota sebuah boyband, bisa dibilang cakep, keren, dan sebagainya. Kedua; karena jarang ada fic tentang Madarao, jadi pengen bikin suasana baru aja. Ketiga; atas request dari Ankoku Naito a.k.a Nanakizawa l'Noche. Nih, Madarao-nya muncul meski ga terlalu mencolok.

Oya, aku baru suka sama TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki beberapa minggu yang lalu gara-gara nonton Dangerous Love. Dan kalian tau? Di Dangerous Love Jaejoong bener-bener manis, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta sama DBSK. Aku tau, aku ga update kalo soal boyband Korea, dan telat mengenal DBSK. Tapi dalam kamusku ga ada kata 'terlambat' untuk menyukai sesuatu/seseorang. Jadi aku bener-bener berterimakasih sama temen-temenku yang udah ngenalin aku sama DBSK. Padahal tadinya cuma berawal dari aku yang ikut terseret arus notification comment foto di fb. Orang-orang pada ngomongin SuJu, DBSK atau SHINee yang aku nggak ngerti sama sekali. Tapi setelah dapet rekomendasi drama Dangerous Love dari uchiha moritani aku mulai menekuni *ceilah* boyband Korea. Tinggal nunggu waktu sampai aku memberanikan diri muncul di fandom Screenplays.

Panjang amat ya curhat kali ini? Biarin deh, sekali-kali banyak bacot ga dosa kan?

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan.  
Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2: Picture of You

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review chapter 1. Semoga chapter 2 ini nggak mengecewakan.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man, Dangerous Love, TVXQ, maupun Tokyo Dome bukan punyaku. Semuanya bukan punyaku!

Warning: AU, mengandung shounen-ai (mungkin) dan sangat OOC (terutama Kanda).

Keterangan:

"Talk"

'Mind'

* * *

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 2: Picture of You  
**

**.**

**.**

"Madarao, coba berikan senyum terbaikmu," kata Komui sambil memandang pose kelima anggota Gray-Man yang akan melakukan pemotretan. Madarao menuruti perkataan Komui dan melebarkan senyumnya. "Err… kayaknya kamu nggak usah senyum, deh. Kamu jadi mengerikan kalau senyum gitu," lanjut Komui yang langsung diberi death glare olah Madarao.

"Bisa nggak hilangkan dulu seringaian menakutkanmu, Kanda? Nggak usah senyum juga nggak apa-apa daripada senyum dengan muka nggak rela, nanti penggemarmu malah kabur," kata Lenalee.

Kanda kesal. Ia paling benci pemotretan. Tiap kali ada pemotretan selalu ia dan Madarao yang paling susah diberi arahan gaya. Nggak senyum salah, tapi senyum juga salah. Jadi serba salah. Padahal mereka merasa sudah berusaha mengeluarkan senyum terbaik, tapi yang terlihat malah seringaian mengerikan yang seperti dipaksakan. Yah, sebenarnya fans tidak akan kabur hanya karena melihat pose mereka yang mengerikan. Justru para fans akan semakin mencintai mereka karena bagaimanapun juga mereka akan selalu tampak sempurna di mata fans.

Keadaan Kanda dan Madarao sangat berbeda dengan Tyki yang tampak luwes berpose di depan kamera, seolah ia terlahir untuk beraksi di depan kamera. Gayanya yang maskulin dan seksi membuatnya tampak sangat menawan. Begitu juga dengan Lavi dan Allen. Kalau Lavi tak usah diragukan lagi, ia memang mengikuti kelas modeling sejak kecil sehingga ia sudah sangat akrab dengan kamera. Sedangkan Allen mengandalkan kepolosan dan wajahnya yang manis untuk beraksi di depan kamera. Meski ia memiliki bekas luka di wajah bagian kirinya, kadar keimutannya sama sekali tak berkurang.

Setting pemotretan kali ini adalah pemandangan natural dari lingkungan di sekitar penginapan. Sekarang mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Allen dan Kanda duduk saling membelakangi di atas sebuah batu besar sambil memeluk satu kaki mereka. Lavi, Tyki dan Madarao berdiri di belakang mereka. Kelimanya memandang tajam ke arah kamera. Tuxedo putih yang membungkus tubuh mereka tampak serasi dengan suasana musim gugur. Angin musim gugur di pagi hari bertiup membawa guguran daun kering dan mengibarkan rambut mereka, mempertegas efek musim gugur untuk album terbaru mereka yang bertajuk Autumn In Your Heart.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara kamera diikuti cahaya putih mengabadikan pose mereka.

"Sempurna!" Komui berteriak kegirangan, senang dengan hasil pemotretan Gray-Man. Selanjutnya ia meminta anggota Gray-Man berganti pose beberapa kali. Semua tampak sangat puas dengan hasil pemotretan kali ini. Mereka berlima tampak sangat mengagumkan.

* * *

"Capek…" Allen berkata lirih sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu penginapan. Tyki ikut duduk di samping Allen. Ia membuka tuxedo-nya karena merasa kepanasan. Penginapan itu memang tidak dilengkapi dengan AC, jadi wajar kalau mereka yang biasa berada di ruangan ber-AC merasa kepanasan meski sekarang adalah musim gugur.

"Kamu kayaknya capek banget. Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya Tyki ramah.

"Mau banget! Makasih, Tyki!" Allen berteriak kegirangan.

"Tolong ambilkan untukku sekalian!" Madarao berseru dari belakang Tyki kemudian langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Allen dan menyalakan laptopnya, sementara Tyki beranjak ke dapur sambil menganggukkan kepala pada Madarao.

Allen sibuk mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir hawa panas di sekelilingnya, sedangkan Madarao fokus pada laptopnya. Sesekali ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya atau mengernyitkan dahi, lalu melengkungkan seringaian tipis. Lama-kelamaan Allen ngeri melihat perubahan wajah Madarao. Ia jadi penasaran dengan sesuatu di laptop itu yang bisa membuat Madarao mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Lagi lihat apa, sih? Kayaknya seru banget," ucap Allen sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat layar laptop.

"Ini foto-foto waktu kita konser di Tokyo Dome kemarin. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kamu sama Tyki terlalu banyak ngasih fanservice," kata Madarao tanpa memandang Allen. Matanya terpaku pada foto-foto mereka.

"Masa? Aku nggak sadar. Coba kulihat!" Allen mengambil alih kendali kursor dan melihat hasil pekerjaan paparazzi dan fans mereka.

Madarao benar. Allen tercengang melihat foto-fotonya saat bersama Tyki dalam posisi yang mencurigakan. Mata Allen terbelalak begitu melihat foto Tyki yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu padanya, yang mungkin fans kira sebagai sesuatu yang mencurigakan, padahal Tyki hanya mengatakan pada Allen bahwa ia melupakan bagian rap lagu baru mereka.

'Ya ampun, mata fans ternyata jeli banget kalau ada hint shounen-ai sekecil apa pun di antara kami.'

"Lihat kan? Mungkin nggak seharusnya kalian terus-terusan ngasih fanservice," kata Madarao.

"Tapi kami kan cuma ngasih fanservice biasa. Bukannya management juga nyuruh kita buat ngasih fanservice? Nggak apa-apa kan? Toh aku juga cuma menganggap kalian semua teman."

"Kenapa kamu nggak jadian aja sama Tyki? Biar fans bahagia, Tyki juga kayaknya beneran suka sama kamu."

"Tyki? Sama aku? Nggak mungkin! Kan tadi aku udah bilang kalau aku cuma menganggap kalian teman. Kalaupun ada di antara kita yang jadian itu kan harusnya Lavi sama Ba-Kanda. Mereka udah keliatan mesra banget. Lagipula fans lebih suka pair LaviYuu daripada TykiAllen kan?"

Pandangan Allen dan Madarao tertuju pada foto Lavi yang sedang memainkan rambut Kanda ketika Kanda sedang tidur di bahunya saat mereka berada dalam Van. Foto itu Allen yang mengambil karena saat itu ia benar-benar sedang bosan. Lalu dengan sengaja pula Allen meng-upload foto itu ke internet hingga tersebar ke seluruh dunia. Untung saja Kanda tidak tahu kalau Allen yang mengambil dan menyebarkan fotonya dengan Lavi. Entah bagaimana jadinya Allen kalau Kanda sampai tahu.

"Hm, kadang aku mikir kenapa kamu, Tyki, Kanda dan Lavi punya pasangan masing-masing tapi aku nggak punya? Dalam fanfic, foto atau video pun banyak LaviYuu atau TykiAllen, dan aku cuma jadi penasihat cinta atau jadi orang ketiga," ujar Madarao sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan penopang kepala.

Allen tidak menjawab karena ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Sebenarnya soal pair ini memang sebagian besar sudah diatur oleh pihak management, jadi mereka hanya tinggal mengikuti instruksi dari management dan sedikit berimprovisasi. Pengecualian bagi Kanda, karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai permainan pair ini. Jadi ia kesal bila management atau siapa pun menyuruhnya beradegan-mencurigakan-dengan-Lavi.

Tyki yang baru datang dari dapur langsung melemparkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Allen, dan satu lagi pada Madarao.

"Makasih," ucap Allen dan Madarao bersamaan. Tyki hanya tersenyum karena mengingat pembicaraan yang baru saja dilakukan Madarao dan Allen. Diam-diam Tyki mencuri dengar percakapan Madarao dan Allen sejak tadi, tapi ia tak berniat mengungkit pembicaraan itu lagi.

* * *

Di bangku halaman penginapan, Kanda duduk melepas lelah. Ia memandang staf-staf yang masih sibuk membereskan properti yang tadi digunakan untuk acara pemotretan. Sesekali ia mendengar teriakan Leverrier yang sedang memarahi Miranda, staf paling ceroboh yang mereka miliki. Beberapa kali Miranda menjatuhkan benda-benda yang penting, dan seperti biasa ia akan histeris dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Padahal ia staf yang rajin dan baik hati, ia hanya ceroboh.

Tiba-tiba Kanda merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber sensasi dingin itu dan menemukan Lavi yang menempelkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin di pipi kanannya, ditambah dengan sebuah cengiran yang terbentuk di wajah pria berambut merah di sampingnya itu. Tanpa bicara apa pun, Kanda mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk itu dan membukanya. Ia meneguk tetes demi tetes jus jeruk sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya kecuali satu titik, Lavi.

Sedangkan Lavi memandang wajah Kanda. Mengamati lekuk-lekuk wajah sempurna itu dan mematrinya dalam hati. "Kamu berkeringat," kata Lavi sambil melenyapkan bulir-bulir keringat di wajah Kanda dengan sebuah handuk putih kecil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Mau tidak mau Kanda jadi memandang Lavi.

'Apa-apaan Baka Usagi ini? Jangan-jangan dia memang… Arrrgh! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!' batin Kanda berkecamuk saat mendapat perlakuan yang menurutnya tidak biasa dari Lavi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" ucap Kanda ketus sambil merampas handuk kecil itu dari tangan Lavi dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi baru tiga langkah ia pergi meninggalkan Lavi, kakinya tersandung batu dan keseimbangannya goyah. Dengan cekatan Lavi melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kanda untuk menopang tubuh Kanda yang limbung. Kini mereka tertahan dengan posisi mencurigakan. Lavi menahan tubuh Kanda yang hampir jatuh, dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Kanda.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi aneh itu selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Kanda melepaskan diri dari Lavi lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda ber-eyepatch itu sambil menggerutu.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi memanggil Kanda, membuat Kanda berbalik dengan gusar.

"Apa?"

"Um, lain kali hati-hati ya!"

Kanda langsung berjalan cepat ke dalam penginapan sambil menundukkan kepala dan menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"Fufufu… untung tadi aku sempat memotret adegan LaviYuu itu. Nanti akan kumasukkan ke homepage Gray-Man. Fans pasti senang," ucap Lenalee dari balik pohon ek yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya untuk mengintip Lavi dan Kanda.

* * *

Malam harinya Allen terbangun karena perutnya terus berbunyi, minta diisi. Kebiasaan pria mungil berambut putih itu untuk ngemil di malam hari memang sulit dihilangkan. Dengan mata setengah tertutup ia melangkah menuju dapur yang gelap. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dinding lalu meraba-raba dinding yang dijangkaunya untuk menemukan saklar lampu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan saklar lampu dan menyalakannya hingga dapur diterangi cahaya putih lampu. Lalu ia menyeret kakinya untuk mendekati lemari es.

Saat tangan kanannya membuka pintu lemari es, hawa dingin langsung menjalar di wajahnya. Rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa di dalam lemari es sama sekali tak ada makanan. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia beralih ke lemari penyimpanan makanan, membukanya satu per satu tapi hasilnya nihil. Di atas meja makan pun ia hanya menemukan seperangkat alat makan. Tak ada makanan sama sekali di dapur.

"Aish, kenapa nggak ada makanan sama sekali? Siapa sih orang nggak tau diri yang menghabiskan makanan kami?" Allen berkata dengan kesal, padahal dari tadi siang ialah yang bolak-balik ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan memakannya seorang diri. Sampai sebelum tidur pun ia masih menghabiskan keripik kentang yang sebenarnya milik Lavi, stok makanan terakhir mereka.

Kruyuk… Kruyuk…

"Aku lapar… Eh, kata Miranda di ujung jalan besar ada mini market yang buka 24 jam. Daripada aku mati kelaparan mending aku beli makanan aja, deh!" Allen buru-buru mengambil topi dan jaket birunya di kamar. Lalu ia langsung melesat ke ruang tamu tanpa menyadari Tyki yang ternyata masih terjaga di ruang tamu. Tyki menatap Allen dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kok belum tidur? Mau ke mana?" tanya Tyki sambil meletakkan buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya.

"Mau beli makanan. Aku lapar," jawab Allen sambil membuka kunci pintu.

"Aku ikut! Aku ambil jaket dan topi dulu. Tunggu ya!" Tyki berujar sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tyki sudah muncul dengan jaket, topi dan kacamata sebagai alat penyamaran sempurna. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku siap."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan melewati pohon cemara dan pohon ek yang daunnya berguguran. Allen memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket untuk melenyapkan udara dingin yang berada di sekitarnya. Sementara Tyki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Kanan atau kiri?" Tyki bertanya sambil mengamati kedua persimpangan jalan di hadapan mereka.

Allen berpikir. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu sama sekali daerah itu, tapi ia malu mengaku pada Tyki dan tetap bersikap sok tahu. Dengan insting ia menjawab, "Kanan."

Mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mini market. Dalam kegelapan malam, tanpa mereka sadari mereka terus melangkah ke dalam hutan. Keduanya sudah sangat lelah dan kedinginan. Allen pun menyerah. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa mereka tersesat akibat harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Tyki, kayaknya kita nyasar," ucap Allen lirih.

"Apa? Kukira kamu tau jalannya," kata Tyki setengah berteriak sampai suaranya bergema.

"Maaf…"

"Ya udahlah, kita balik lagi aja."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk meyusuri kembali langkah-langkah mereka agar dapat kembali ke penginapan. Di dalam hati, Allen benar-benar merasa bersalah dan khawatir mereka tidak bisa kembali ke penginapan. Karena terus berkutat dalam penyesalannya, Allen tidak memperhatikan jalan dan terperosok ke dalam lubang yang cukup dalam.

"Allen!" Tyki berteriak memanggil Allen yang tak mungkin menjawab karena sudah pingsan. Ia berlutut dan melihat keadaan Allen dari atas.

Tiba-tiba Tyki merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya hingga ia ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama dengan Allen. Lalu semua yang dilihatnya menjadi kabur.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap Author:**

Kayaknya fic ini nggak akan berpusat ke Kanda sama Lavi aja, tapi (semoga) semua anggota Gray-Man punya porsi yang sama. Aku malah ngerasa sekarang jadi banyak poker pair-nya. Tapi (semoga) RK tetap terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Madarao? Aku juga nggak tau *bletak*

Ada yang ngerasa kalo Changmin punya banyak kesamaan sama Allen? Soalnya aku ngerasa kayak gitu. Apa cuma perasaanku aja ya?

Makasih buat Akano Suzaku yang udah (mungkin) dengan senang hati meminjamkan flashdisk-nya buat diisi video-video DBSK, Super Junior, sama Big Bang. Aku lagi bener-bener jatuh cinta sama mereka, terutama sama Jaejoong-oppa, Kyuhyun-oppa dan Ryeowook-oppa X3

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan.  
Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3: Stand By U

Disclaimer: Baik D. Gray-Man, TVXQ, maupun Dangerous Love bukan punyaku. D. Gray-Man punya Hoshino Katsura. Anggota TVXQ milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Dangerous Love punya… punya siapa ya? Aku ga tau *disambit*

Warning: AU, mengandung shounen ai (mungkin), dan OOC tingkat tinggi.

Keterangan:  
"Talk"  
'Mind'

* * *

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 3: Stand By U**

.

.

"Allen! Tyki!" Leverrier berteriak memanggil kedua artisnya yang kini menghilang entah ke mana. Ia berjalan bolak-balik dari kamar Allen dan Tyki lalu ke ruang tamu tapi tetap tak menemukan sosok pemuda kecil berambut putih maupun pemuda tinggi berkulit tan yang sedang dicarinya itu. Ia tampak mulai kesal ditandai dengan alisnya yang semakin berkerut dan wajahnya yang sudah merah.

"Allen Walker! Tyki Mikk! Keluar kalian! Ini sudah mulai tidak lucu lagi!" sang manager galak itu terus memanggil Allen dan Tyki tanpa tahu bahwa teriakannya tadi tidak akan bisa didengar oleh Poker Pair yang memang tidak sedang berada di penginapan itu. Padahal hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretan kedua Gray-Man dan ia tidak ingin jadwal sempurna yang sudah dirancangnya berminggu-minggu yang lalu gagal hanya karena Allen dan Tyki menghilang. "Baiklah kalau kalian tidak keluar sekarang juga kupotong gaji kalian!" Leverrier sudah lelah dan mengeluarkan ancaman terakhir yang biasanya mempan pada semua artisnya.

Dalam keputusasaannya karena Allen dan Tyki menghilang, Leverrier melihat Lavi hendak berjalan ke arah kamar Kanda, segera dipanggilnya leader Gray-Man itu agar segera membantunya menemukan Allen dan Tyki. "Lavi! Kau lihat Allen dan Tyki?" tanya Leverrier tegas, berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya tadi.

Lavi menggeleng cepat sambil meneguk jus jeruk kalengan yang dipegangnya. "Ah, segarnya!" seru Lavi sambil mengelap sisa-sisa tetesan jus jeruk yang tumpah ke sudut bibirnya hingga turun ke dagunya, seolah tak ambil pusing dengan hilangnya kedua anggotanya. "Udah dulu ya, Bos! Aku mau ke kamar Yuu-chan dulu. Udah jam 10 tapi dia belum bangun," ucap Lavi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Leverrier yang tambah kesal dengan tingkah acuh Lavi.

Seiring dengan kepergian Lavi, Leverrier melihat cahaya baru yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Madarao. Ia sangat berharap anggota Gray-Man yang paling pendiam itu bisa membantunya menemukan Allen dan Tyki. Langsung ia dekati Madarao yang sedang menekuni laptopnya di ruang TV.

"Ehem!" Leverrier berdahem untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya di dekat Madarao. Tapi Madarao masih tampak serius membaca fanfiction LaviYuu dari laptopnya. Sesekali alis kanannya terangkat atau seringaian terpampang di wajah tampannya saat membaca bagian-bagian yang aneh. Sekarang membaca fanfic menjadi salah satu kegemarannya, apalagi bila fanfic itu berkisah tentang Gray-Man dan ia menjadi tokoh antagonis.

"Ehem!" Leverrier berdahem lebih keras sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengetukkan sepatunya di lantai marmer. Tapi Madarao tetap tak bereaksi. Ia malah semangat mengetikkan komentar untuk fanfic yang barusan ia baca.

Habis sudah kesabaran Leverrier. Lalu ia menutup paksa layar laptop Madarao dengan kasar hingga tangan Madarao yang masih bertengger di atas keyboard terjepit. "Aduh!" Madarao memekik kesakitan akibat ulah manager kejamnya itu. Lalu ia menarik tangannya dan mendelik tajam pada Leverrier. 'Apa-apaan sih pria tua ini? Kayak nggak tau aja kalo aku lagi seneng-seneng,' Madarao mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Bangun dan bantu aku mencari Allen dan Tyki!" ucap Leverrier sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Madarao lalu mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Memangnya mereka ke mana?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku tak akan menyuruhmu mencari mereka."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? Aku sudah mencari mereka sejak pagi, kini giliran kalian yang mencarinya. Sepertinya mereka sudah menghilang sejak tadi malam."

'Sssh… menyebalkan!' Madarao menggerutu dalam hati lalu pergi meninggalkan manager Gray-Man itu.

* * *

Di kamar bernuansa putih, seorang pria Jepang berparas manis tertidur dengan wajah yang terlihat damai. Rambut biru panjangnya bertebaran di atas bantal putih, sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang ikut tertiup oleh nafasnya sendiri. Ia membiarkan selimut putih membungkus sebagian tubuhnya, dari dada sampai kaki. Bila melihat sosoknya yang sedang tertidur, siapa pun tak akan menyangka bahwa vokalis utama Gray-Man itu sebenarnya sangat mengerikan bila ia sedang terbangun.

Saat-saat Kanda sedang dalam keadaan damai seperti ini dimanfaatkan Lavi untuk memandangnya dari sisi tempat tidur Kanda. Lavi berlutut dan meletakkan tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya di atas tempat tidur. Bola matanya memandang Kanda lekat-lekat. Di wajahnya terbingkai senyuman manis yang digunakan sebagai senjata andalan untuk meluluhkan hati para penggemarnya. "Manisnya… Aku nggak tega mau membangunkan Putri Salju ini," gumam Lavi seraya membelai lembut rambut Kanda. Beruntung saat ini Kanda sedang tidur. Kalau Kanda bangun dan mendengar Lavi menyebutnya manis, pasti ia sudah membunuh Lavi.

Dari luar kamar Kanda, Madarao mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Lavi dan Kanda mencari Allen dan Tyki. Ia malah menyeringai melihat pemandangan LaviYuu yang baru saja dilihatnya dari celah-celah pintu. 'Persis seperti fanfic yang tadi kubaca. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku membiarkan mereka berdua saja.' Madarao pun meninggalkan kamar itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sementara itu Kanda mulai merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Lavi di rambut dan wajahnya. Ia mengerang dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Lavi. Lavi agak kecewa dan berkata, "Yuu-chan pemalu, nih!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama bodoh itu, Baka Usagi!" ujar Kanda sambil berbalik lalu melemparkan bantal ke arah Lavi, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah Lavi dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. 'Yuu-chan memang mengerikan...'

'Baka Usagi?' ucap Kanda dalam hati. Ia mulai mencerna kata-kata yang baru dikeluarkan dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata Lavi.

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergi kau!" Kanda langsung berteriak sambil melemparkan benda-benda di sekitarnya ke arah Lavi.

"Yah! Yuu-chan, jangan galak-galak dong! Aku cuma ingin membangunkanmu," ucap Lavi yang susah payah menghindari lemparan-lemparan Kanda.

"Omong kosong! Cepat pergi!" Kanda meraih lampu tidur di atas meja dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Lavi dengan emosi yang membara.

Para staf mulai berbisik-bisik ketakutan saat mendengar kegaduhan dari kamar Kanda. Mereka khawatir tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mereka juga takut pada Kanda. Lenalee dan Komui pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu, namun tak dihiraukan. Mereka pun hanya diam mematung di depan pintu kamar Kanda. Mendoakan keselamatan bagi Lavi.

Di dalam kamar, Kanda masih belum berhenti melempar apa pun yang ada di dekatnya pada Lavi. Untungnya bakat menari Lavi membuat tubuhnya lentur dan lincah sehingga bisa menghindari semua lemparan beringas Kanda. Tapi ia tak mau membuang nyawa dengan berlama-lama di dalam kamar Kanda yang sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. "Iya, iya. Aku pergi!" Lavi berlari mendekati pintu lalu membukanya dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Komui dan Lenalee yang ada di depan pintu hingga mereka bertiga terjatuh. Sedangkan Kanda diam memandang mereka sambil masih menggenggam meja kayu kecil dalam posisi siap untuk dilemparkan. Perlahan ia menyeringai dan menurunkan meja kayu itu.

Komui, Lenalee juga Lavi mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit. Miranda yang baru datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuk Leverrier tertegun melihat keributan itu. Ia ingin membantu mereka namun ia malah tersandung kaki Lavi dan menumpahkan kopi yang dibawanya di atas kepala Lavi.

Kanda menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

"Panas!" Lavi berteriak sambil buru-buru bangun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sekarang sudah tertutupi warna hitam dan aroma khas kopi, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa panasnya.

"Maaf!" kata Miranda panik lalu berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan menumpahkannya di kepala Lavi. Sekarang Lavi basah kuyup. "Masih panas? Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku memang bodoh... Tapi tolong jangan pecat aku!" Miranda mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil menangis.

"Ja-jangan nangis, aku nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu juga nggak akan dipecat." Lavi juga jadi ikut panik kerena melihat Miranda menangis. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya untuk menenangkan Miranda. "Lenalee, bisa tolong tenangkan Miranda dulu? Aku mau mandi," ucap Lavi sambil pergi meninggalkan kekacauan itu dengan memegang rambut merahnya yang basah. Saat melewati Kanda yang masih menahan tawa, ia memandang mata Kanda dengan senyum getir. Kanda merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat Lavi terlihat menyedihkan, sepertinya ia merasa iba. Tapi buru-buru ditepisnya perasaan itu.

* * *

"Mereka ke mana, sih? Pergi nggak bilang-bilang. Cih, merepotkan!" Madarao menggerutu di tengah-tengah pencarian Allen dan Tyki yang dilakukannya. Sudah satu jam ia berusaha menemukan mereka. Ia sudah mencari di tiap sudut ruangan di penginapan, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya ia mencoba mencari mereka di sekitar hutan. Tak lupa kacamata hitam menutup mata tajamnya serta masker putih menutup hidung sampai dagunya untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai anggota boyband terkenal. Dengan diikuti hembusan angin musim gugur, rapper Gray-Man itu menjejakkan langkahnya ke hutan tempat Allen dan Tyki menghilang. Suasana hutan yang sepi sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar. Bahkan suara-suara binatang aneh pun dianggapnya sebagai suara angin.

Meskipun waktu di jam tangan Madarao masih menunjukkan pukul 11 AM, hutan yang tertutup kabut itu terlihat gelap karena sedikitnya intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam hutan akibat terhalang kabut dan pohon-pohon rindang. Madarao pun agak kesulitan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kedua sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menemukan sebuah benda yang tak asing lagi. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan benda yang baru ia lihat memang benar topi berwarna biru yang biasa dipakai Allen. Topi itu tergeletak di atas tumpukan daun kering dan tampak kumal.

Sraaak… Sraaak…

Terdengar suara daun-daun kering terinjak. Madarao mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Bola matanya mengamati setiap benda yang bergerak mencurigakan. "Siapa di sana?" tanyanya dengan suara keras, namun hanya gema dari suaranya sendiri yang menyahut.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada orang lain di hutan itu, ia perlahan mendekati topi Allen dan meraih topi itu dengan tangan kanannya. Diamatinya topi itu dari jarak dekat. Tak ada yang aneh pada topi itu, hanya saja topi itu sangat kotor. Ia berasumsi bahwa Allen tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah menjadi khawatir.

'Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka.'

Madarao langsung kembali ke penginapan untuk memberitahukan penemuan topi tersebut pada Leverrier dan anggota Gray-Man lainnya.

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela sebuah rumah tua. Lama-kelamaan sinar matahari itu mengganggu sosok pria mungil yang sedang tidur terlelap di atas kasur kecil. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari. 'Ini dimana?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia memandang ruangan tempat ia berada. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan tampak bersih. Ia menemukan Tyki masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur yang lain. Warna cokelat kayu memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia sadar, jelas ini bukan penginapan yang ia tempati maupun rumahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan melihat kaki kanannya diperban.

Seketika si bungsu Gray-man itu merasa ketakutan. Dengan berjalan tertatih ia mendekati tempat tidur Tyki dan mengguncangkan tubuh Tyki. "Tyki, bangun!"

Tyki melenguh pelan sambil membuka matanya seraya berkata, "Allen? Kita ada dimana?"

"Aku juga nggak tau."

Tyki mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya dan mendapati tangan kanannya terbalut oleh perban. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah terluka. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kaki kanan Allen yang juga terbalut perban. "Kamu terluka?" tanya Tyki lirih. "Apa sakit?" lanjutnya sambil berdiri lalu meraba kaki kanan Allen.

Pandangan mata Allen mengikuti gerakan tangan Tyki di kaki kanannya. Kemudian Allen tersenyum, "Nggak sakit, kok. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa aku bisa terluka."

"Syukurlah kalo nggak sakit. Mungkin kita terluka waktu jatuh ke lubang," ucap Tyki sambil memberikan senyum penuh rasa lega mendengar bahwa adik kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

"Iya, mungkin juga."

Kreeet...

Bunyi pintu kayu tua yang terbuka menark perhatian mereka berdua. Dari balik pintu itu terlihat seorang gadis belia berkulit tan dan bertubuh tinggi masuk sambil memegang dua mangkuk bubur. Mata Tyki langsung berbinar saat melihat sosok yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun. Kemarin aku menemukan kalian terperosok ke lubang dalam keadaan pingsan, jadi aku bawa kalian ke sini," ucap gadis itu sambil meletakkan bubur di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Tyki.

"Terima kasih, Nona Manis. Beruntung sekali kami bisa diselamatkan oleh gadis secantik dirimu," kata Tyki dengan senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata gombal Tyki, sedangkan Allen menatap penuh curiga padanya. Allen menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya lalu mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemudan dengan sinis ia bertanya, "Siapa kamu?"

Tyki menjitak kepala Allen yang lebih pendek darinya diikuti dengan suara Allen yang merintih kesakitan. "Nggak sopan!" Tyki mendesis pada Allen, berusaha mengecilkan volume suaranya agar si gadis tidak mendengar.

"Hihihi... Nggak apa-apa. Aku memang orang asing ya bagi kalian? Namaku Lulu Bell. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," kata gadis itu sambil menutup mulutnya saat tertawa.

"Lulu Bell? Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya," puji Tyki. Lulu Bell tertawa lagi mendengar kata-kata Tyki. Allen memutar bola matanya, merasa muak dengan rayuan-rayuan Tyki. Sedangkan Tyki semakin terpikat oleh senyum Lulu Bell yang menurutnya innocent. "Aku Tyki Mikk dan orang pendek itu Allen Walker. Kami anggota Gray-Man. Kamu tau kan?" tanya Tyki. Allen kesal karena Tyki menyebutnya pendek sehingga ia menginjak kaki Tyki.

"Apa tadi? Gray-Man? Apa itu? Aku nggak pernah dengar."

Tyki dan Allen terkejut, mata mereka membulat sempurna. Terutama Tyki, ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang tidak mengenal Gray-Man padahal sebelumnya ia percaya bahwa semua orang di seluruh Asia, khususnya Jepang mengetahui Gray-Man. Ia mengira Lulu Bell hanya bercanda.

"Boyband Gray-Man. Kamu nggak tau?" tanya Tyki sekali lagi memastikan. Lulu Bell menggeleng pelan, menghancurkan perasaan Tyki.

"Tyki-san, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar nggak tau apa-apa tentang Gray-Man."

"Ya udahlah. Masalah sepele aja digede-gedein. Oya, makasih udah nolong kami. Tapi kami harus kembali ke penginapan, nanti kami dimarahi manajer," kata Allen.

"Tapi kalian masih terluka. Padahal aku ingin kalian singgah sebentar di sini. Rumahku memang jelek ya?"

"Bu-bukan gitu! Kami sama sekali nggak keberatan sama keadaan rumahmu. Lagipula rumah ini nyaman untuk ditinggali kok. Dan rasanya nggak jelek juga kalo kita menginap sehari di sini. Manajer juga pasti ngerti. Iya kan, Allen?" ucap Tyki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Allen, meminta Allen mengerti kalau ia masih ingin bersama Lulu Bell.

Allen mengambil nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Tapi kan kita ada pemotretan."

"Masalah itu bisa diatur. Kita tinggal telepon manajer dan memberinya alasan."

Allen mendengus kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya lalu ia berjalan tertatih menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sana. Mau tidak mau ia menyerah pada sikap Tyki yang keras kepala. Bukannya ia tidak tahu berterimakasih karena sudah ditolong Lulu Bell, ia hanya kesal karena menurutnya Tyki jadi menyebalkan sejak pertama kali melihat Lulu Bell. Ia mengerti bahwa Tyki pasti tertarik pada Lulu Bell, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya saat mendengar Tyki melontarkan rayuan gombal pada Lulu Bell.

Sementara itu Tyki tersenyum puas karena merasa Allen sudah mengerti perasaannya dan mau bekerja sama dengannya. Dalam hatinya sudah ada tekad kuat untuk mendapatkan Lulu Bell sebagai kekasihnya dan ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan semua gadis yang ia suka, termasuk Lulu Bell.

"Um, Lulu-chan, bisa aku pinjam teleponmu? Ponselku dan Allen ketinggalan di penginapan," pinta Tyki.

"Maaf, di sini nggak ada telepon. Aku cuma tinggal sendirian, jadi kupikir benda-benda seperti telepon itu nggak terlalu dibutuhkan."

"Kamu tinggal sendiri?" Tyki tercengang dengan perkataan Lulu Bell barusan.

Lulu Bell mengangguk sambil meraih dua mangkuk bubur dan memberikan semangkuk bubur pada Allen. Allen memandang lama Lulu Bell yang memasang senyum manis padanya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk putih berisi bubur padanya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang Lulu Bell dan tersenyum, lalu meraih mangkuk bubur itu. Segera dilahapnya bubur sayur buatan Lulu Bell itu dengan rakus. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan makanan.

"Di tengah hutan ini gadis secantik kamu tinggal sendirian?" Tyki bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Sekarang Tyki-san makan dulu. Hm, kayaknya tanganmu nggak bisa dipakai makan. Mau kusuapi?"

Mata Tyki berbinar mendengar tawaran Lulu Bell. Sedangkan Allen berhenti makan dan langsung melotot ke arah mereka Tyki dan Lulu Bell. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa disuapi putri cantik sepertimu."

Lulu Bell terkekeh pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Tyki yang terus memujinya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai mengambil sesendok bubur lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Tyki dengan lembut. Tyki kegirangan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Allen menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Jangan bunuh aku! *kabur sebelum ditimpukin readers pake sendal jepit*

Kenapa malah jadi TykixLulu? Entahlah, aku juga ga ngerti kenapa Lulu Bell yang lolos casting. Tapi tolong jangan bash pair ini ya?

Oya, aku mau ngumumin kalo aku udah nikah sama Sungmin. Mohon doa restu ya biar kami langgeng sampe tua *digebugin ELF*

Jangan lupa review ya, wahai pembaca yang budiman! Karena satu review Anda sangat berarti buat jadi penyemangat author gaje ini.

.

Dengan senyum dan cinta seindah Lee Sungmin,

Mayonakano Purin.


End file.
